


J-E-N-O-V-A

by MagitekUnit05953234



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Running Away, The Scourge, ffvii themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagitekUnit05953234/pseuds/MagitekUnit05953234
Summary: There is something wrong with Prompto and he can’t resist it.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	J-E-N-O-V-A

There is something wrong with Prompto.

He is no stranger to odd impulses, odd thoughts drifting through his head from time to time. His child psychologist, who he was required to see until age eight as part of finalizing his foster placement, said he had a very active imagination and not to worry about it.

Prompto has always been certain that guy was a quack.

Regardless, there’s something wrong with Prompto.

And he can’t resist it.

* * *

Prompto presses his phone’s cracked screen to his forehead, curling forward in his seat as he struggles to find the right words for what he’s doing. He can’t explain it, but he has to. He  _ has _ to.

The bus runs right over the infamous Spring Street pothole, and Prompto has the misfortune of being sat over the wheel well. He is thrown up a few inches from the seat and comes crashing back down again, barely managing to keep hold of his phone as he does. He makes an ungodly sound upon reentry to his dubiously upholstered seat’s atmosphere, and reddens as the other patrons turn their sleepy eyes on him in judgement. Prompto apologizes and steadies himself in place, returning to his messages after people stop staring.

**Noctis (9:48 PM)** Any idea on when you can come over then? We were planning on tonight all week

**Prompto (9:49 PM)** i know. im sorry… im heading out of town

**Noctis (9:49 PM)** Out of town?

**Noctis (9:49 PM)** What do you mean out of town? We have class tomorrow

**Prompto (9:51 PM)** i know i know

**Noctis (10:02 PM)** Where are you going?

**Prompto (10:05 PM)** out of insomnia

**Noctis (10:05 PM)** That doesn’t mean anything?

**Noctis (10:05 PM)** What’s going on?

**Prompto (10:09 PM)** i gotta go somewhere

Prompto doesn’t know what else to say. He turns off his phone and waits for his transfer stop.

* * *

It’s across the sea because  _ of course it is _ . At this rate, Prompto is going to exhaust his entire savings account on this trip… though the way things are feeling, it may not matter. Prompto has a passport, so crossing over to Altissia is no big deal practically outside of the exorbitant cost of it all, but it still feels daunting as hell. Prompto isn’t hesitating though as he hands his bank card and papers to the emigration clerk, hands steady and sure despite the anxiety churning somewhere deep in his stomach. This is scary, even though it’s right.

It’s right.

Boarding the boat and finding his room is easier than he thought it would be. It’s small, but he doesn’t need much. He never really has.

The trip should only take one night anyway.

Altissia awaits.

* * *

Prompto would love to sightsee, but that hook in his chest just keeps dragging him further and further. Can’t delay, can’t stop. Have to keep moving, keep  _ going _ . It’s not in Altissia, so where…?

He finds himself booking a ticket for a train to the Empire. He can’t really think of anywhere he wants to travel to  _ less _ than the Empire, and the border security give him dubious looks over his Lucian documents, but for one his Niff coloring works in his favor. He gets waved through with a punched ticket and a week's worth of meal vouchers for the dining car. 

The train is kind of cool for a little bit. Prompto amuses himself with walking up and down the trains for a while, a little intimidated by the amount of noise between cars but willing to overcome it for the sake of stretching his legs. There’s only so much sitting he can manage and he isn’t anywhere near tired enough to retire to his cabin.

He hasn’t turned his phone back on yet. He knows he’s probably going to on this trip so he doesn’t wither from boredom —he left his handheld console at home in his frantic packing spree before he left— and the last thing he wants is to see a metric ton of messages from Noct. He doesn’t have the slightest idea what to say anymore. Out of town is one thing, but out of the country? To the  _ Empire _ ? There’s no explaining that.

He’d probably get put on a blacklist for messaging Noct about that anyway.

It’s fine. He’s fine.

* * *

He doesn’t make it all the way to the capital. His ticket called for it, because honestly Prompto wasn’t sure how far he had to go to satisfy the buzzing haze in his head, but he’s one small stop into somewhere called the Vogliupe Region when he is yanked to his feet and rushes out behind the other travelers departing at this station. He gets stopped at the platform as the guard asks thrice over if he is sure he wants to cut his trip short as he can’t get refunded for the distance paid for but not traveled.

Prompto is sure.

There isn’t any public transportation in the direction Prompto wants to go, but it turns out that with enough patience and with nerves numbed by the cold and something else inside, it is surprisingly easy to steal a snowmobile when properly motivated. A part of him asks why he’s doing this, the part of him that’s been pushed down and away from what’s currently piloting his body onward. He is close, so close. It isn’t long now until he reaches his goal. It’s just a hundred miles south from the tracks. He isn’t certain how he can tell, but he can.

He’s nearly there.

* * *

Prompto is here.

He’s right where he is supposed to be.

_ Yes _ . The voice within him cries. The yearning in him, the urge to move that had been so sharp it felt like it was burning, has ceased. He is here.

He enters the facility, and knows it.

He is  _ here _ .

Reunion. 

His blood sings.

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically just me being like "what if Prompto has a little bit of the Scourge in him from when he was an infant" coupled with "haha what if the Scourge was like Jenova" because it literally is just Jenova reskinned lol  
> Comes down from space on a meteor, infects everything, uses itself to turn creatures into monsters  
> Am I wrong?  
> So uh... reunion. Your choice on what _exactly_ the Scourgey Jenova equivalent is in this. Either way, Prompto's screwed.


End file.
